


Running To Catch Up

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: An angel and a demon step onto a bus that will not be heading to Oxford.





	Running To Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running to Catch Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067029) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/17s8vv8gexhc9k1/Running%20To%20Catch%20Up.mp3?dl=0


End file.
